gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nasty Goats (episode)
Nasty Goats is the seventeenth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on February 20, 2016 to an audience of 1.68 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson is popping bubbles. Trip says Dub is late because he's famous and doesn't care. Dub arrives for the video shoot of the Nasty Goats commercial. They shoot it and it's good. Dub drinks milk and spills it on Trip and Hudson. At school, Babe gives Kenzie a hat that she found on the street. People start playing Nasty Goats a week early. The game was hacked. Babe grabs a kid's belt. At Game Shakers, Kenzie is trying to find where the hacker lives. Kenzie finds the ip adress of it. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive dressed in pajamas. The hacker lives in Alaska. In Alaska, Babe, Kenzie, Trip, Hudson, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. A little boy named Lance is the hacker. Lance is hiding and Bunny finds him. Dub says that Bunny and Ruthless are lawyers. They all try to talk but Trip threatens Lance to take down the game. Hudson tells Lance that he wanted a baby elephant. Babe then threatens Lance hard. Lance starts crying and Kenzie tries to cheer him up but he gets mad. Lance said he will do it if he shares mac and cheese with Sophia Sanchez. Lance's grandma arrives and pours hot water on Dub. At the weather place, Dub flirts with Sophia. Trip and Babe are with him. Sophia said she's going on a date with Lance. Babe calls Kenzie. Lance says to Kenzie that his grandmother can't stay home alone. Kenzie tells Hudson, Bunny and Ruthless to stay with her. At the weather place, Sophia is busy. Babe says that she and Trip can go inside Sophia's dressing room. Dub is on the news and says Nasty Goats is coming next week and shows Sniffalouiciss. Kenzie and Lance arrive. Trip steals Lance's glasses and Babe disguises herself as Sophia. Lance finds out that Sophia sounds different and when he gets his glasses he finds it's not her. Kenzie threatens Lance and he is going to take the game down. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Hilty Bowen as Sophia Sanchez *Elisha Henig as Lance *Annie O'Dannell as Nanners Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This episode includes a game, named after the episode, which is the second game released on the App Store and Google Play. *When Hudson asked the others if they were "Eric Stoltzing" him for the video shoot, he was referencing to when Eric Stoltz got replaced for the role of Marty McFly with Michael J. Fox in the 1985 movie Back to the Future. *When Triple G breaks Lance's glasses, Lance says "They worked just fine till you man handled them" just like Gibby did in the iCarly episode "iGo Nuclear" when Sam pulled his underwear out of his pants. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 airing Category:Episodes named after game